cascanueces
by be escarchita99
Summary: hola esta es una historia navideña bastante atrazada tomenlo como regalo de año nuevo :)
1. Chapter 1

**Cascanueces.**

**Holis a todos feliz años esta es una historia navideña bastante atrasada espero que les guste **

**nota el cascanueces y slugterra no me pertenesen **

**dedicado a Zaili tada tu sorpreza a llegado y no me olbido de ustedes sorpreza **

**sin mas que decir a qui esta ;)...**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el refugio era víspera de navidad todo en el refugio estaba decorado

Lleno de luces , adornos muy bien elaborados , Eli les había contado todo de la navidad .

Cuando estaban terminando de decorar Trixie encuentra un pequeño soldadito de madera

-mm chicos que es esto? –pregunto ella mostrando el soldadito

-Trix eso que tienes en la mano es un cascanueces –respondió Elí.

Trixie se quedo mirando, observando cada detalle del muñequito de madera .

-Eli que es un cascanueces? -pregunto Trixie aun observando el muñequito

Eli se le quedo mirando a Trixie –es un pequeño muñequito de madera que puede romper nueces-dijo Eli

Trixe aun se quedaba observando el pequeño muñequito de madera, asta que un ruido los sobre salto a ellos dos . era el ruido de la puerta que estaba sonando y cascabeles .

Cuando abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron en ver a unos pequeños niños cantando y tocando hermosos villancicos

La primera era una pequeña niña de 6 años que tocaba cascabeles ,con hermoso cabello color café ondulado y largo , de ojos violeta como los tulipanes demostraba alegría , una pequeña diadema blanca en forma de moño en la cabeza de esa encantadora pequeña , un vestido de color rosado , y unas zapatillas blancas con cal setitas blancas el nombre de esa pequeña era Sam.

Segunda pequeña niña de 9 años que tocaba una hermosa pandereta ,con hermoso cabello café claro y ojos negros como la noche misma que demostraban confianza ,piel blanca, y usaba un vestido rojo con negro ,y unas elegantes zapatillas negras , el nombre de la pequeña era Romy .

La tercera ,una niña de 7 añitos con cabello castaño largo asta la cintura igual que la miel ,unos ojitos morados grande igual que pétalos de flores que demostraban alegría , con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisita inocente, usaba un vestido negro con botitas moradas en sus brazos un peluche de conejito gris con blanco el nombre de la pequeña era Aky.

La cuarta una pequeña niña de 7 años cabello lizo hasta la espalda , una falda negra igual que la noche y una blusa azul igual que el cielo con un hermoso collar , con ojos que cambian de color café cuando esta calmada y verdes cuando se enoja ,con zapatillas negras con una pequeña flor blanca , que tocaba un violín el nombre de la pequeña era Tatiana.

La quinta una pequeña niña de 7 años de carita dulce, cabello corto, grandes ojitos hermosos iguales que la luna que demostraban dulzura , una dulce sonrisa , bestia un vestido rojo con motitas blancas y unas zapatillas rojas esta pequeña se llamaba Jen .

Sesto un pequeño niño de 9 años, el único en ese grupo de coro , de cabello rubio claro ( los que an oído del cantante Ross Lynch es igual al cabello de el ) , ojos azules como el cielo que demostraban honestidad , bestia una camisa anaranjada , con jeans negros y aun costado de pantalón llevaba una cadena , y unos zapatitos rojos guantes negros sin protección a los dedos , el nombre del pequeño era Edan .

La séptima pequeña niña de 8 años ,cabello café chocolate hasta los hombros, ojos café chocolate que demostraban su valentía, bestia unos short cortos ,y una camiseta negra igual que la noche y unas zapatillas Converse rojas , tocaba un lindo tambor el nombre de la pequeña era karem .

La optaba pequeña niña de 6 años , cabello marrón ondulado largo , ojos marrón oscuro que demostraba alegría , bestia un vestidito amarillo con motitas blancas , y zapatilla blancas , tocaba una pandereta ,el nombre de la pequeña era Belén .

Cuando terminaron de tocar y cantar ambos jóvenes se quedaron muy pensativos y preguntándose que hacen 8 pequeños aquí? Donde estarán sus padres ? asta que uno de los pequeños los saco de sus pensamientos

-y que opinan de las canciones que acabaron de oír –dijo Aky .

Ambos jóvenes reaccionaron y sonrieron

-si están muy bonitas –respondieron Eli y Trixie.

-aww tienes un cascanueces –dijo Jen mirando el muñequito que tenía Trixie.

Trixie miro su mano en donde tenia el cascanueces , y se lo dio a la pequeña

-oigan niños y donde están sus padres-pregunto Eli viendo a barias direcciones

Los niños no dijeron nada solo se quedaron mirando al lanzador . lo que Eli no sabia era que esos niños no eran simples niños escondían un gran secreto .

-ok niños gustan pasar-dijo trixie sonriéndole a los niños . los pequeños le devolvieron la sonrisa

Cuando entraron pronto salio de la cocina con una especie de " pastel " navideño y cuando vio a los niños no tardo en saludar .

-ah! Hola pequeños no quieren probar un poco de mi delicioso pastel –pregunto pronto mostrándoles el pastel .

Los niños cuando vieron el pastel se asquearon tenia trozos de insectos en la cubierta y para no lastimar los sentimientos del topoide tuvieron que decirle .

-no gracias ya comimos –dijeron los pequeños con una sonrisa .

-aww ok pero pronto les guardara si tienen un poco de hambre –dijo el topoide .

-gracias –dijeron los niños un poco asustados para evitar que el topoide se diera cuenta

Pronto se regresó a la cocina . Cuando vieron que se fue los dos lanzadores dirigieron la mirada a los niños y Eli interrumpió ese silencio que comenzaba a ser incomodo.

-muy bien niños como se llaman –pregunto el lanzador mostrándoles una sonrisa

Los pequeños se miraron y no querían decir ni una palabra asta que uno de ellos hablo .

-mi nombre es Karem –dijo sonriendo y viendo a los demás.

-mi nombre es Sam .

-mi nombre es Romy.

-mi nombre es Aky .

- mi nombre es Edan.

-mi nombre es Jen .

-mi nombre es Tatiana.

-mi nombre es Belén

-hola yo soy Eli y ella es Trixie -dijo Eli señalando a Trixie.

-y porque tienes un cascanueces? –pregunto Aky .

-lo encontré cuando estábamos adornando y lo encontré –dijo Trixie

-sabes? no es un simple cascanueces –dijo Belén.

Trixie miro a la niña aun más confundida -a que te refieres –pregunto Trixie.

Los niños se miraban entre ellos y sonrieron mas no dijeron nada .Elí estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de los niños pero Trixie seguía confundida .

-ok yo voy a ver si hay algo comestible para los pequeños ya regreso –dijo Elí yéndose a la cocina .

Cuando vieron que ya no estaba uno de los pequeños dijo

-a lo que se refiere es que ese cascanueces alguna ves fue un príncipe –dijo Sam sonriendo

Trixie quedo aun mas confundida y miro al cascanueces que tenia en la mano preguntándose como un muñequito de madera puede ser un príncipe?.

-pero como este muñequito puede ser un príncipe si solo es para romper nueces –dijo Trixie sin quitar la mirada al cascanueces

Los niños se miraron y sonrieron .

-Ya lo veras –dijo Karem . dicho esto los niños juntaron sus manos , cuando las abrieron tenían una especie de polvo en ellas . Trixie quedo sorprendida al ver lo que tenían es sus manos

Los pequeños se volvieron a mirar entre ellos y sonrieron . Trixie se extraños por el comportamiento pero cuando iba a preguntar los ocho pequeños soplaron a la vez transportándola a otra dimensión .

Cuando Trixie despertó miro a todas partes y lo que veya era un lugar nevado?

-en donde estoy –dijo Trixie algo asustada , su babosa tornado que estaba en el tubo su cinturón salto a su hombro y la miro con un gesto de no se?

-bien venida –dijo una voz que se le hacía familiar

-quien es? Quien anda hay? –dijo Trixie tomando su lanzadora

-tu ya nos conoces –dijo otra voz que también se le hacía familiar

Trixie quedo más confundida .hasta que aparecieron de las sombras….

continuara ...

* * *

perdon no resisti ponerlos en suspenso espero que les alla gustado y acualizare lo prometo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cascanueces 2.

**hola espero no aberlos echo esperan bueno fue un poquito :) como prometi la segunda parte del cascanueces tada .**

**nota el cascanueces y slugterra no me pertenesen **

**para no aburrirlos mas que empiese la historia :) **

* * *

Anterior mente en cascanueces …

-en donde estoy –dijo Trixie algo asustada , su babosa tornado que estaba en el tubo su cinturón salto a su hombro y la miro con un gesto de no se?

-bien venida –dijo una voz que se le hacía familiar

-quien es? Quien anda hay? –dijo Trixie tomando su lanzadora

-tu ya nos conoces –dijo otra voz que también se le hacía familiar

Trixie quedo más confundida .hasta que aparecieron de las sombras….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos de los ocho pequeños . Trixie al ver a esos dos pequeños de una ves los reconoció

-Sam , Romy que hacen aquí? y en donde estamos? –pregunto Trixie

Ambos niños se miraron y sonrieron –bienvenida al reino de dulce o lo que era –dijo Romy con la mirada baja .

Trixie la miro con extrañes y preocupación –porque dices eso? –pregunto Trixie.

Sam y Romy se miraron y dieron una expresión triste que Trixie que de una ves supo que algo, malo pasaba

-niñas porque ponen esa cara que pasa –pregunto ella

-es por el rey mouse desde que se apodero del trono todo a venido cuesta a bajo –dijeron Sam y Romy al mismo tiempo .

-porque lo dices –pregunto Trixie

-desde hace años el rey mouse a gobernado y sometido todo el reino bajo su mandato y desde hace años estábamos buscando a la elegida que nos ayude a liberar el pueblo del mandato de mouse y devolvérselo al príncipe –dijo Sam

Trixie quedo un poco confundida y con preguntas en su cabeza porque yo? Porque me eligieron? Que puedo hacer yo?.

-y una quien es el – estaba diciendo ella asta que una vos la interrumpió.

-el príncipe te estarás preguntando verdad –dijo la vos .

Cuando Trixie voltea a ver quién era esta ves se dio cuenta que era un cascanueces , uno del mismo tamaño que ella .

- tu eres un cascanueces? –pregunto ella algo atónica por la presencia de cascanueces el cual le afirmo con una sonrisa

Que izo que ambas niñas se murieran de risa , Trixie las miro y de una vez se callaron aguantándose la risa .

-y como se llama el príncipe? Pregunto Trixie

-el nombre de príncipe es Elías –dijo Romy. Trixie al oír el nombre quedo más atónica que antes

Las dos niñas y el cascanueces se le quedaron mirando extrañados en su expresión -am oigan y como salimos de aquí –pregunto Sam

-fácil solo tienes que decirme a mí –dijo una vos que se estaba acercando a ellos

Cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta de quién era la voz.

Quien se acercaba era una jovencita 12 años con un elegante vestido rosado y unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color y guantes rosa, cabello negro igual que la noche ,ojos café que demostraban honestidad , piel blanca y no estaba tan maquillada

-su alteza es un gusto verla por aquí –dijo el cascanueces

-el gusto es mio pequeño cascanueces, escuche de su problema síganme conozco una salida –dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

Ellos asintieron y la siguieron. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino Trixie no dudo en como se llamaba aquella adorable princesa.

-y cómo te llamas -pregunto Trixie .

-disculpa olvide presentarme mi nombre es Dark soy la princesa de las hadas de invierno -dijo Dark con una sonrisa

-yo soy Trixie es un gusto conocerte –dijo Trixie correspondiendo la sonrisa

Mientras Trixie habla con la princesa el cascanueces y las dos pequeñas estaban hablando.

-están seguras que es la indicada –pregunto el cascanueces .

-si todos estamos seguros que ella nos va ayudar a liberar al pueblo no te preocupes príncipe Elías–dijo Romy sonriendo.

Aunque el cascanueces no estaba seguro si era la elegida o no ya no tiene marcha atrás. Y siguieron su rumbo sin darse cuenta que los observaban .

En otro lado más allá de donde estaban, en un castillo grisáceo ,oscuro y tenebroso esta un hombre de piel apagada y de expresión malévola de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos negros que demostraban maldad pura, veía una esfera encantada allí veía la imagen del cascanueces ,las dos niñas y de la princesa pero se preguntaba quién era la otra jovencita que estaba con ellos?

-así que el cascanueces encontró a una nueva aliada ja! Ya veremos que tan lejos llegara el príncipe esta vez? Desde que lo convertí en un cascanueces –dijo el rey mouse con una siniestra y maniática sonrisa .

-guardias –llamo el rey

-si su alteza –dijeron los guardias

-suelten a la bestia –ordeno el siniestro rey

-como ordene señor –dijeron los guardias antes de irse

-y que esta ves el príncipe salga con vida –dijo el rey mouse mostrando una tétricas sonrisa diabólica …..

continuara ...

* * *

chan chan chan perdon otraves es divertido poner en suspenso :) espero les alla gustado y actualisare lo prometo

preguntita. cual es su babosa favorita ? la mia ziper

les mando miles de abrazos :) cuidense adios


	3. Chapter 3

Cascanueces 3.

**holis perdon por tardarme de verdad lo siento espero que me puedan perdonar pero como lo prometi la continuacion del cascanuece **

**nota : el cascanueces no me pertenese y slugterra **

**y dejare algo abajo y para no perder tiempo y no aburrirlos con ustedes ya saben para que repetir que comiense la historia :)...**

* * *

-así que el cascanueces encontró a una nueva aliada ja! Ya veremos que tan lejos llegara el príncipe esta vez? Desde que lo convertí en un cascanueces –dijo el rey mouse con una siniestra y maniática sonrisa .

-guardias –llamo el rey

-si su alteza –dijeron los guardias

-suelten a la bestia –ordeno el siniestro rey

-como ordene señor –dijeron los guardias antes de irse

-y que esta ves el príncipe salga con vida –dijo el rey mouse mostrando una tétricas sonrisa diabólica …..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los guardias salieron corriendo a las catacumbas del castillo para liberar a la bestia por pedido del rey , los guardias se preguntaban porque diablos querrá el rey al cascanueces con vida?.

Pero el rey mouse quería al príncipe con vida para hacerlo sufrir muy dolorosamente y esta ves se aseguraría de matarlo con sus propias manos . pero primero se de sariá de los 8 niños que protegían al cascanueces .

Con Trixie y las dos pequeñas ….

Ya habían avanzado suficiente el paso

-creo que aquí es la despedida chicos –dijo la princesa Dark .

Trixe la miro confundida y le pregunto

-porque te despides no vas a venir –pregunto Trixie

Dark la miro y le sonrio – no podre guiarlos, no puedo abandonar a mi pueblo pero si necesitan ayuda usen esto y mis guardias y yo llegaremos lo mas rápido posible –dijo entregándole un cristal encantado y irse con su pueblo

Cuando los demás vieron que la princesa se fue partieron en una dirección sin rumbo alguno .

-una pregunta a donde vamos –dijo Trixe

-vamos de vuelta al refugio antes que anochezca –respondió Sam

-porque antes que anochezca? –pregunto Trixie

-aw porque cuando anochece el rey mouse manda soldados para llevarse a los rebeldes a los calabozos –dijo el cascanueces

Trixie lo miro sorprendida que un rey hiciera ese tipo de mandado . pero cuando iba a hablar la interrumpió Sam.

-CHICOS! Tenemos que avanzar mas rápido –dijo casi gritando Sam

-porque que pasa? –pregunto Romy

-recibí un mensaje de Karem que el rey mouse envió a una bestia a atraparnos –dijo Sam

-entonces ya vámonos –dijo el cascanueces caminando más rápido

Cuando estaban en mitad de camino escucharon unos pasos enormes que asían temblar la tierra cuando vieron era una bestia de piedra gigante .

-escóndanse rápido –dijo el cascanueces . las chicas (Trixie , Sam y Romy ) obedecieron y se escondieron lo más pronto posible .

-y ahora como aremos -dijo Trixie asustada .

En ese instante escucharon un grito que los altero a los 4

-OYE! Bestia apestosa! –dijo una vos que de una vez reconocieron

Cuando vieron quien era ….

* * *

**espero que les alla gustado y lo que les iba a decir actualisare cuando tenga tiempo no desesperen porfavor **

**y preguntita : cual es su color favorito ? el mio es el amarillo no pregunten por **

**y una cosa actualisare cuando menos esperen **

**bye bye cuidense ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Cascanueces 4

**hola a todos porfin consegui tiempo para poder subir el cap espero no aberlos echo esperar tanto ok si yase fue demasiada espera **

**pondre una mini informacion abajo **

**nota el cascanueces y slugterra no me pertenesen **

**espero que les guste el cap :)...**

* * *

Anteriormente en cascanueces….

-escóndanse rápido –dijo el cascanueces . las chicas (Trixie , Sam y Romy ) obedecieron y se escondieron lo más pronto posible .

-y ahora como aremos -dijo Trixie asustada .

En ese instante escucharon un grito que los altero a los 4

-OYE! Bestia apestosa! –dijo una vos que de una vez reconocieron

Cuando vieron quien era ….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un chico de 10 años de cabellos dorado oscuro ,bestia unos shorts militar , guantes sin protección a los dedo , una camiseta de lana y con una sonrisa que se lo daba a cierta chica de nombre que rima con roció ( XD en otras palabras Romy ) el nombre de este pequeño era Freddy .

La bestia logro divisar al chico y comenzó a perseguirlo logrando alejarlo en donde estaba las chicas y el cascanueces . cuando vieron que la bestia se alejo lo suficiente salen corriendo en dirección al refugio

Con Freddy…..

Freddy corría todo lo que podía para alejar a la bestia de sus amigos y que ellos pudieran escapar

Cuando vio que la bestia se acercaba, tomo su lanzadora y apunto a los arboles disparando una babosa aracnired que logro subir a uno de los arboles más grandes y logrando confundir a la bestia y poder escapar antes que regresara.

Con Trixie…..

Cuando lograron escapar con ayuda de muchacho pudieron divisar el refugio a lo lejos

-ya estamos cerca vamos que nos queda poco tiempo –dijo Sam

-sigamos avanzando que nos falta poco -respondió el cascanueces

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron avanzando ,pero algo le intrigaba a Trixie en saber quién era ese pequeño que se arriesgo a alejar a la bestia . Sam miro la expresión pensativa de Trixie y no dudo en preguntar .

-am estas bien –pregunto en un tono de dulzura que de una vez saco a Trixie de sus pensamientos

-si estoy bien solo que estaba pensando es todo –respondió ella dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña.

-que cosa? Tal ves te pueda ayudar a sacarte de dudas que opinas –dijo Sam aun con su sonrisa .

Trixie lo pensó unos minutos y asintió.

-ok y cuál es tu duda –pregunto la pequeña .

-quien era ese pequeño que alejo a la bestia –dijo Trixie

-hablas de Freddy es uno de los dos generales -dijo Sam

-a que te refieres que uno de los dos generales? –pregunto Trixie

-estamos en una guerra para liberar a pueblo del rey mouse y el príncipe antes que desapareciera nombro a dos generales, en otras palabra a Freddy y a Aky –dijo Sam

-alto como que a Aky si es solo una dulce niña –pregunto Trixie.

Sam la miro y sonrió –Aky es una de las mejores guerreas del mundo no te fíes de esa expresión dulce –dijo aun con su sonrisa

Trixie iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida por el cascanueces .

-niñas llegamos al refugio a tiempo porque a esta anocheciendo –dijo en cascanueces antes de entrar .

Cuando entraron Trixie se sorprendió de ver a los otros niños y a muchas personas .

-porque? Tardaron tanto –preguntaron Belén y Tatiana a la vez y trayendo un plato de galletas y leche

-por una bestia de piedra –dijo Romy

Ellas nada más la miraron y no dijeron ni una palabra

-dilo bueno que le dije a Freddy que los ayudara con la bestia –dijo karem entrando a la sala

-si que estaban en apuros con esa cosa –dijo una voz entrando al refugio, que izo que todos voltearan en dirección en donde se escuchó y se sorprendieron en ver a Freddy

-muchas gracias por avernos ayudado –dijo Trixie sonriendo

-no hay de que siempre ayudo a un amigo que esta problemas -dijo Freddy

En el castillo del rey mouse …

El rey hervía de rabia al saber que la bestia no pudo capturar al cascanueces

- ah! estúpida bestia no a podido con una simple tarea capturar al cascanueces –refunfuño el rey enfadado

-guardias –grito el rey

-si su alteza –dijeron los guardias entrando en la biblioteca .

-manden con la bestia al cazador y que capturen a uno de esos 8 niños que están con el cascanueces –dijo el rey

-y para que quiere a uno de los niños señor? –pregunto un guardia

-sencillo ellos son amigos del cascanueces si uno de ellos esta en peligro el vendrá a su rescate y lo eliminaremos cuando lo intente y después a eso 8 pequeños -dijo el rey con una tétrica sonrisa diabólica .

Los guardias asintieron y se marcaron a buscar al cazador

Mientras que el rey con su diabólica sonrisa dijo .

-que tan valiente serás sin uno de tus dulces amiguitos muajajajaja –dijo el rey ….

continuara...

* * *

yase me querran matar

y lo que les iba a decir es mas o menos podre actualisar ya otraves empesamos clases pero hay una parte buena nos daran vacasiones de feria la otra semana y creo que podre actualisar, si a mi mama no se le ocurre que nos ballamos de biaje .

preguntita cual es su animal favorito? pueden s no importa si ponen 3

los mios lo perros y gatos

espero les alla gustado bye bye ;)...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cascanueces 5**

**hola espero no aberme tardado tanto ok ok si me tarde **

**nota el cascanueces y slugterra no me pertenesen **

**sin mas que decir que comiense la historia :)...**

* * *

-guardias –grito el rey

-si su alteza –dijeron los guardias entrando en la biblioteca .

-manden con la bestia al cazador y que capturen a uno de esos 8 niños que están con el cascanueces –dijo el rey

-y para que quiere a uno de los niños señor? –pregunto un guardia

-sencillo ellos son amigos del cascanueces si uno de ellos esta en peligro el vendrá a su rescate y lo eliminaremos cuando lo intente y después a eso 8 pequeños -dijo el rey con una tétrica sonrisa diabólica .

Los guardias asintieron y se marcaron a buscar al cazador

Mientras que el rey con su diabólica sonrisa dijo .

-que tan valiente serás sin uno de tus dulces amiguitos muajajajaja –dijo el rey ….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los guardias estaban aterrados porque jamás el rey avía pedido capturar a un niño antes , y no sabían que querrá hacerle el rey a los niños

-que querrá el rey con los niños, porque quiere capturar a uno de ellos? –pregunto un guardia

- no lo se pero como es el rey no es nada bueno y no querremos hacerlo enojar mas de lo que esta o si? –dijo el otro guardia asustado

-NOOO claro que no , vallamos por el cazador de una vez -dijo el 1 guardia

Los dos guardias estaban caminando por un profundo y aterrador bosque en busca del cazador, pero sintieron que los estaba vigilando

- amigo no crees que nos estén observando no?-dijo el 1 guardia nervioso y temblando de miedo

-no porque acaso no te esta dando miedo verdad gallina –dijo el 2 guardia burlándose de su compañero

-no tengo miedo y no me llames gallina –dijo enojado el 1 guardia

Siguieron su rumbo asta que escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos

-ami mi amigo escu chaste eso –dijo el 1 guardia asustado

-si si lo escuche no soy sordo –respondió el 2 guardia –sigamos avanzando que nos falta poco –dijo

De repente una cuchilla les paso por el lado sorprendiendo a los dos guardias

-que están haciendo en mi territorio –dijo una voz cruda y cruel

Cuando los guardias voltearon se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos estaba un hombre alto , perfil frio cabello negro , y ojos del mismo color con la lazadora en una mano y un hacha en la otra .

-y bien van a responder o tendrá que ser por las malas –dijo el hombre mostrando el hacha

Los guardias estaban paralizados de miedo , uno de ellos se armo de valor y dijo .

-tu debes de ser el cazador enrique verdad –dijo el 2 guardia

-si y que quieren de mi –pregunto el cazador

-vinimos por un mandato del rey mouse , te necesita para un trabajo –dijo el 2 guardia

-y que clase de trabajo si se debe saber –pregunto el cazador

-es para capturar a unos niños muy especiales –dijo el 2 guardia ( si se preguntan que le paso al 1 guardia digamos que esta en un estado de shock)

-y para que quiere el rey a unos niños –pregunto el cazador

-no sabemos pero si colaboras la recompensa será grande –dijo el 2 guardia . el cazador lo observa y asiente

Con Trixie …..

Trixie aun tenia preguntas en la cabeza y entre ellas esta el cascanueces , pero una vos la saca de sus pensamientos

-oye que tienes estas muy callada –cuando Trixie voltea a ver quien era ve al cascanueces .

-no es nada solo que estaba pensando –dijo Trixie

-muy bien , pero solo es eso o es por otra cosa? –pregunto el cascanueces

-sola mente estoy pensando –dijo Trixie

-ok –respondió el cascanueces – no quieres ver que están asiendo nuestros pequeños amiguitos –pregunto sonriendo

Trixie asintió y se dirigieron a la cocina a ver que no se metieran en problemas , cuando llegaron ven que todo estaba normal casi , el cascanueces nota que faltan dos de los ocho pequeños .

-chicos donde están Belén y Sam –pregunto el cascanueces

-fueron a buscar vallas para el pastel porque? –pregunto Jen

El cascanueces al oír eso se empezó a asustar –díganme que alguien mas las acompaño -pregunto ya un poco asustado

-no se fueron solas –dijo Aky

El cascanueces estaba asustado –y porque las dejaron que se fueran solas –dijo este .

-les dijimos que si querían que si las acompañábamos pero se negaron -dijo Karem .

En el bosque con las dos niñas …..

-estas segura que este es el camino a la pradera de las vallas? – pregunto Belén

-si estoy completamente segura –respondió Sam

De repente las dos niñas escucharon un ruido de tras de ellas

-escuchaste eso? –dijo Sam preparando su lanzadora

-si y creo que se va a poner feo –respondió Belén también preparando su lanzadora

Cuando voltearon las dos niñas no vieron a nadie de tras de ellas

-creo que fue solo el viento –dijo Sam

-no lo creo cuidado –dijo Belén empujando a Sam para que no callera en la trampa

-pero qué? –dijo sorprendida la niña

-valla valla valla 2 por el precio de una al rey mouse le encantara –dijo el cazador

-Sam corre -dijo Belén

-no estas loca no te voy a dejar –dijo Sam

-Corre y avísale a los demás yo me encargo de este –con esas palabras Sam sale corriendo y adentrándose al bosque para que el cazador no la viera

-valla tenemos aquí a una pequeña pero no creo que dures mucho-dijo el cazador

-a que te refieres –pregunto la niña

El cazador sonrió con la pregunta de la niña , la pequeña estaba confundida en lo que dijo el cazador pero no noto que el le disparo un dardo tranquilizante que la izo caer al piso y dejarla inconsciente .

-una menos faltan siete –dijo el cazador recogiendo a la pequeña …..

continuara...

* * *

yase me mataran por dejarlos con la intriga

ok les dire dos cosa 1) puedo venir subiendo el cap 6 el sabado o el domingo si puedo y que no se balla la tonta luz

2) como e dicho en cualquier momento puedo venir subiendo el cap 6 sin que se den cuenta soy como un pequeño fantasma bueno no  
pero asi me dicen en el cole

espero que les alla gustado

preguntica an visto algo muy raro en su vida? yo e visto a mi tio por parte de mi papa cantar una cancion de lady gaga y creanme no fue nada lindo

bye bye ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Cascanueces 6

**hola en berdad perdon por tardarme tanto en verdad lo siento les dejare algo abajo **

**nota el cascanueces y slugterra no me pertenesen **

**espero que les guste y sin mas que decir que comiense la historia :)...**

* * *

anterior mente en el cascanueces...

-valla valla valla 2 por el precio de una al rey mouse le encantara –dijo el cazador

-Sam corre -dijo Belén

-no estas loca no te voy a dejar –dijo Sam

-Corre y avísale a los demás yo me encargo de este –con esas palabras Sam sale corriendo y adentrándose al bosque para que el cazador no la viera

-valla tenemos aquí a una pequeña pero no creo que dures mucho-dijo el cazador

-a que te refieres –pregunto la niña

El cazador sonrió con la pregunta de la niña , la pequeña estaba confundida en lo que dijo el cazador pero no noto que el le disparo un dardo tranquilizante que la izo caer al piso y dejarla inconsciente .

-una menos faltan siete –dijo el cazador recogiendo a la pequeña …..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam estaba escondida tras unos árboles tratando de comunicarse con el refugio

Hasta que por fin lo logro

La llamada en el comunicador…

-hola hay alguien por favor contesten es una emergencia –grito Sam

-Sam tranquila que sucede por que gritas –dijo Karem ,los demás que pudieron alcanzar a oir emergencia salieron a ver que pasaba

-nos atacó un cazador –dijo Sam asustada

-wow que?! –dijeron todos a una sola vos

-Sam dime que tu y Belén están bien -dijo el cascanueces

-yo si pero Belén se quedó a distraer al cazador para que pudiera escapar y no se nada de ella –dijo gritando aun la niña .

-vamos para allá no te alteres –dijo Aky

Fin del la llamada….

Sam estaba asustada porque no sabia que le había pasado a su amiga y temía lo peor

En el refugio …

Todos estaban asustados por las dos pequeñas que estaban en el bosque

-oh Dios y ahora que? –dijo Romy algo alterada

-tranquilízate Romy vamos a ayudarlas antes que el cazador las lastime –dijo Jen intentando tranquilizar a su amiga

-si pero no sabemos que cazador las ataco–dijo Edan poniendo una mano es su mentón pensando

-eso tiene sentido –dijo Tatiana

-y si vamos por Sam y le preguntamos como era el cazador y el lugar en donde las ataco podremos llegar en donde esta Belén para ayudarla –Aky

-bien que estamos esperando –dijo Karem con una sonrisa

Todos salieron en busca de las dos pequeñas que faltaban , cuando llegaron al bosque no encontraron a las dos niñas y empezaron a asustarse

-Sam , Belén en donde están? –grito Aky

-niñas salgan en donde están? –dijo el cascanueces

Sam pudo oír los gritos , y siguió en donde el ruido venia

-chico llegaron –dijo la niña sonriendo

-estas bien? –pregunto el cascanueces.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa

-no estas herida? – pregunto Trixie revisando a la pequeña

-no estoy bien no se preocupen –dijo Sam

-Sam como era el cazador? –pregunto Edan

La niña lo miro y recordó al hombre que las ataco

-Sam estas bien? –pregunto Tatiana al ver que Sam se ponía pálida

La pequeña reacciono y dijo – si me acuerdo era alto , de piel fría ,cabello negro y ojos del mismo color –dijo la niña

Los chicos se empezaron a mirar entre si y no dijeron ni una palabra asta que uno logro hablar

-creo que se quien es ese cazador –dijo Karem – Edan no te acuerdas de Enrique -pregunto

Edan no dijo nada pero su expresión decía mucho

-no me recuerdes a ese traidor –dijo Edan con voz fría

-una pregunta Sam en donde las ataco? –pregunto Trixie

Sam la miro y les señalo el camino en donde el cazador las ataco , cuando llegaron era tarde no encontraron a la otra pequeña

-demonios llegamos tarde se la llevo –dijo Romy

-si pero a dónde exactamente? –pregunto Jen

-creo que se a dónde –dijo Edan , los demás lo miraron

-así adonde Enrique se pudo llevar a Belén –pregunto Karem

-dos cosas la primera no digas ese nombre y segundo muy fácil se la llevo donde el rey mouse –dijo Edan

-eso es tiene sentido recuerden que desde siempre el rey mouse nos a tratado de capturar pero no lo a logrado creo que hasta ahora –dijo Tatiana

-ya chico hay que pensar en cómo la salvaremos –dijo Aky

-si pero si el rey la la..-dijo Romy algo dramática

-Romy déjate de drama hallaremos la forma de rescatar a Belén no te alteres –dijo el cascanueces

En el castillo del rey mouse …

El rey estaba en la biblioteca tratando de buscar la forma de desasirse del cascanueces de una vez por todas asta que un ruido lo sorprendió

-aah! Mi querido cazador que me traes por aquí –pregunto el rey

-lo que ordeno señor uno delos amigos del cascanueces –dijo el cazador tirando a la niña bruscamente al suelo

-auch! –dijo la pequeña –en donde estoy? A donde me trajiste?! –pregunto la niña

-vaya vaya vaya la tierna amiguita del cascanueces -dijo el rey con una sonrisa tétrica

-REY MOUSE! –dijo con enojo Belén tratando de tomar su lanzadora

-alto querida niña si me tratas de disparar con tu lanzadora un arquero te matara –dijo el rey

La niña se tranquilizó pero no dejo de mirar al rey con cara de querer matarlo

-porque me trajiste aquí –pregunto Belén

-muy fácil mi linda niña –dijo el rey

-no me llames así! –grito la niña

- si tus amigos y el cascanueces saben que estas en problemas vendrán a rescatarte pero los destruiremos cuando lo intente y a ti también –dijo el rey apretando un cachecito del rostro de la niña

-Guardias –dijo el rey

-si su alteza –dijo uno de los guardias

-llévense a la prisionera al calabozo –dijo el rey

-pero señor es solo una niña –dijo otro guardia

-no me importa llévensela o sufrirán las consecuencias de desobedecerme –dijo el rey

Los guardias se asustaron y toman bruscamente a la niña del brazo

-auch –se quejo la pequeña al sentir que su brazo lo están lastimando

-camina y no te quejes prisionera –dijo un guardia

Cuando llegaron a las celdas enserian a la niña en una celda que casi no dejaba verse los rayos del día , la pequeña se sentó en el piso

-espero que no les pase nada a mis amigos –dijo Belén

Con los guardias ….

-amigo tenias que agarrar tan fuerte a esa pobre niña? –pregunto un guardia

-que querías que hiciera desobedecer al rey ni loco –dijo el otro guardia

-pero es solo una niña para que querrá el rey a esos pequeños –pregunto el 1 guardia

-no lo se ,pero si se que no es nada bueno -dijo el 2 guardia …

continuara...

* * *

ok lo que le iba a decir tratare de actualizar no desesperen por favor

preguntita si en un insendi en un edifisio que salbarias? yo salbaria a un cachorro

espero que les alla gustado

les mando miles de abraso y besos con cariño su pequeña agemonio :) bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Cascanueces 7

**hola me extrañaron bueno creo queno porque me mataran por aberme tardado **

**me disculpo por tardarme y dejare una informacion abajo **

**y para no aburrirlos que comience la historia...**

* * *

anterior mente en cascanueces ...

-porque me trajiste aquí –pregunto Belén

-muy fácil mi linda niña –dijo el rey

-no me llames así! –grito la niña

- si tus amigos y el cascanueces saben que estas en problemas vendrán a rescatarte pero los destruiremos cuando lo intente y a ti también –dijo el rey apretando un cachecito del rostro de la niña

-Guardias –dijo el rey

-si su alteza –dijo uno de los guardias

-llévense a la prisionera al calabozo –dijo el rey

-pero señor es solo una niña –dijo otro guardia

-no me importa llévensela o sufrirán las consecuencias de desobedecerme –dijo el rey

Los guardias se asustaron y toman bruscamente a la niña del brazo

-auch –se quejo la pequeña al sentir que su brazo lo están lastimando

-camina y no te quejes prisionera –dijo un guardia

Cuando llegaron a las celdas enserian a la niña en una celda que casi no dejaba verse los rayos del día , la pequeña se sentó en el piso

-espero que no les pase nada a mis amigos –dijo Belén

Con los guardias ….

-amigo tenias que agarrar tan fuerte a esa pobre niña? –pregunto un guardia

-que querías que hiciera desobedecer al rey ni loco –dijo el otro guardia

-pero es solo una niña para que querrá el rey a esos pequeños –pregunto el 1 guardia

-no lo se ,pero si se que no es nada bueno -dijo el 2 guardia …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la guarida , el cascanueces y los chicos planeaban el rescate pero nadie llegaba a un acuerdo

-vamos mi plan es sencillo –dijo Edan

-no volaremos la prisión primero hay que sacarla de ahí primero -dijo Karem

-concuerdo con ella si volamos la prisión podría resultar herida -dijo Tatiana

-chicos que les parece si esta ves usamos nuestras "habilidades" –dijo Romy

Los 6 niños concordaron con ella pero Trixie no entendía de que "habilidades" hablaban

-muy bien el plan es este , Edan tu y Freddy vallan a ver en que celda esta y avísenos ,Karem y Aky usen sus habilidades Aky usa tu control mental con los guardias y Karem tu hipnosis , Sam usaras tu habilidad de transformación para conseguir las llaves , Jen , Tatiana , Romy vendrán con nosotros en tendido todo –dijo el cascanueces

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron en marcha al castillo

En la celda …

La niña estaba asustada no sabía que hacer hasta que escucho que la celda se abría mostrando a un guardia

-LE BANTATE! –grito el guardia –el rey quiere verte –dicho esto encadeno a la niña de las muñecas y la empezó a jalar para que avanzara

-y para qué demonios quiere verme ese tonto? –dijo Belén furiosa

-tan pequeña y dices eso ten más respeto –dijo es guardia

En la sala del trono …

El rey mouse espera a que su prisionera llegara hasta que escucho las puertas abrirse mostrando al guardia con la niña encadenada

-aa al fin llegaste –dijo el rey con una sonrisa tétrica

-que quieres -dijo Belén – para que demonios querías verme -pregunto

-muy fácil mi querida niña –dijo el rey apretando la mejilla de la niña muy fuerte

-dos cosas, la primera suéltame y segundo no me llames así –dijo Belén furiosa .

-jaja que tierna eres, por eso morirás primero -dijo el rey .

-si como digas pero eso no cambia quien eres una sucia y mal oliente rata –dijo la niña

El rey la miro con furia –llévenla a su celda y no la alimenten –dijo el rey tirando a la niña as suelo

Los guardias asintieron y se la llevaron devuelta a la celda , uno de ellos se le quedo mirando a la niña

-oye pequeña porque insultas al rey –dijo el guardia

-el no es un rey , es un rata que se izo llamar rey –dijo Belén

El guardia nada más la miro y no dijo nada hasta llegar a la celda , metieron a la pequeña en la celda bruscamente haciéndola caer al suelo y serrando con llave la celda

Con chicos ….

Ya había iniciado el plan de rescate , Edan y Freddy estaban entrando a los calabozos

-muy bien si seguimos el rumbo llegaremos a las celdas de máxima seguridad definitiva estará Belén ahí -dijo Edan

-muy bien entonces avancemos rápido , porque creo que tendremos compañía –dijo Freddy alistando su lanzadora .

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo asta llegar a un puerta .

-fin del camino –dijo Edan alistando la lanzadora .

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban , ambos chicos empezaron a apuntar las lanzadoras a la persona que se acercaba

Hasta que apareció ….

continuara

* * *

lo siento es algo corto y lo que diria voy a tratar de actualisar los sabados o domingos pero creo que mas los domingos

espero que les alla gustado el cap

preguntita alguna vez as querido matar a alguien? yo e querido matar a los electrixistas por quitarme la luz

besos y abrazos de su querida agemonio bye bye ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Cascanueces 8

**hola, hola, hola! como prometi el cap 8 tada **

**nota cascanueces y slugterra no me pertenesen **

**para no aburrir mas que comiense la historia yey...:) **

* * *

-muy bien si seguimos el rumbo llegaremos a las celdas de máxima seguridad definitiva estará Belén ahí -dijo Edan

-muy bien entonces avancemos rápido , porque creo que tendremos compañía –dijo Freddy alistando su lanzadora .

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo asta llegar a un puerta .

-fin del camino –dijo Edan alistando la lanzadora .

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban , ambos chicos empezaron a apuntar las lanzadoras a la persona que se acercaba

Hasta apareció ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre alto y de tés fría apareció, y en su mirada se veía la muerte .

-vaya vaya vaya si no son que mis dos viejos amigos –dijo el cazador Enrique

-amigos!? , tu nos traicionaste vendiste a nuestra amiga al rey –dijeron Edan y Freddy a la vez

-si y que ahí con eso muy pronto ella , como el resto de ustedes no durara mucho –dijo Enrique sacando la lanzadora

Ambos chicos se preparaban para atacar , Enrique es el primero en lanzar una trilladora directo a Edan y Freddy ,ambos logran esquivarla , Edan logra lanzar una phosphaller segando enrique , ambos chicos escaparon rápidamente .

-y ahora que?-dijo Edan

-tendremos que buscar otra entrada –respondió Freddy

-si pero donde la única entrada a las celdas de alta seguridad es esa –dijo Edan alterado

Freddy se acerca a Eda y le da una bofetada para que se calmara (sorry viejo)

**PLASH!...**

-AUCH! . Porque demonios lo hiciste -dijo Edan sobándose la mejilla

-para que te calmaras , vamos a hallar la forma de entrar –dijo Freddy.

Con Aky y Karem

Ambas chicas llegaron al punto clave donde las habían mandado .

-esto será divertido –dijo Karem con una sonrisa

-ya lo creo , estas lista –pregunto Aky

-siempre lo estoy –respondió Karem

Ambas se acercaron a la puerta principal y dos guardias se acercaron a ellas .

-nadie pasa , quienes son? –pregunto uno de los guardias

-tu peor pesadilla –dijeron Aky y Karem a la vez

Ambos guardias iban a atacar a ambas niñas pero ellos no se esperaron lo que hicieron las dos niñas , Karem logro hipnotizar 1 guardia asiendo que pensara como gallina , Aky controlo la mente del 2 guardia para que les abriera la puerta

-eso fue fácil –dijo Karem

-demasiado –dijo Aky – Karem estate alerta .

Ambas chicas preparaban sus lanzadoras ,para cualquier movimiento sospechoso ...

continuara ...

* * *

yase muy corto me mataran :)

preguntita alguna ves an tenido un amor platonico? el mio es no les dire tienen que adibinar jiji

espero les alla gustado aqui se despide la dulce agemonio be bye,bye;)


	9. Chapter 9

Cascanueces 9

**boo! hola a todos .dejare algo abajo **

**nota el cascanueces y slugterra no me pertenecen **

**ya para no aburrirlos que comiense la historia ...:)**

* * *

anteriormente en cascanueces...

Ambos guardias iban a atacar a ambas niñas pero ellos no se esperaron lo que hicieron las dos niñas , Karem logro hipnotizar 1 guardia asiendo que pensara como gallina , Aky controlo la mente del 2 guardia para que les abriera la puerta

-eso fue fácil –dijo Karem

-Demasiado-DIJO Aky - Karem Alerta raíces.

Ambas chicas preparaban sus lanzadoras ,para cualquier movimiento sospechoso ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas niñas caminaban y observaban cualquier movimiento y ruido sospechoso , hasta que se sintieron que las observaba , Aky y Karem sintieron que algo se movía detrás de ellas , hasta que .

**plas ...**

Las dos niñas caen al suelo con los responsables de tumbarlas.

-AUHC!. Que!? ustedes que hacen aquí? –dijo Karem quejándose del golpe y a laves de los causantes

-nos desviamos para encontrar otra entrada a las celdas –dijo Edan y Freddy a la vez .

**Minutos antes …**

-en donde hallaremos otra entrada –dijo Edan otra vez alterado

-amigo en verdad quieres que te vuelva a bofetear -dijo Freddy

El chico lo miro y negó rápidamente

-bien, sígueme creo que ahí otra entrada por acá –dijo Freddy

Ambos chicos escalaron el muro de castillo, pero se encontraron con una dificultad.

-estas seguro eso no se ve estable, crees que pueda aguantar nuestro peso? –dijo Edan señalando unas tablas que conformaron un pequeño puente.

-si vamos por acá y llegaremos a las celdas –dijo Freddy

-ah! no, no voy a cruzar por ahí , son tablas viejas se pueden romper , estás loco que vamos a pasar por esas tablas –dijo Edan.

- ah! sí, si lo aras –con esas últimas palabras Freddy empezó a empujar a Edan para que pudiera cruzar el "puente" .

-estas demente este absurdo puente no nos aguantara –dijo Edan molesto.

-relájate que nos falta po. -decía Freddy pero el sonido de tablas empezándose a romper no lo dejo terminar .

LO-QUE DIJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Grito-Edan Cayendo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –gritaban ambos niños , creyendo sentir el frio y duro suelo pero cayeron en algo o en alguien .

**ACTUALMENTE…**

-y otra cosa tenían que caernos a nosotras enzima –dijeron Karem y Aky a la vez.

-lo sentimos, pero cruzar por arriba no llevaría mas rápido a las celdas –dijo Freddy.

-aun no han llegado a sacarla de ahí? –pregunto Aky

-No, porque de ese estúpido traidor! -Edan responder

-te refieres a Enrique verdad? –dijo Karem .

-cuantas beses debo repetir. NO DIGAN EL NOMBRE DE ESE TRAIDOR! –Grito Edan enfadado

Los tres pequeños nada más se miraron entre si ,y no dijeron nada .

-muuy bien Karem vamos, y ustedes busquen la manera de entrar a las celdas y sacarla de ahí -dijo Aky

-ok , vamos Edan –dijo Freddy

-ok pero ni loco vuelvo a cruzar un puente inestable –dijo Edan siguiendo a Freddy.

Con Sam …

La chica llego al objetivo que le tocaba .

-muy bien aquí voy –se dijo así misma Sam .

La niña , respiro profundo y concentrándose para poder cambiar de forma

Quedando exactamente igual a los guardias .

-alto quien está ahí –dijo un guardia

-yo señor –dijo el "guardia"

-ah solo eres tu pasa –dijo el guardia abriendo paso al otro "guardia"

Cuando el "guardia" entro se dirigió a esconderse a una de las columnas , logrando destranformase .

-aah por poco ahora voy con los chicos para ayudarlos –dicho esto Sam empezó a correr

Con los chicos …

Los chicos se metieron al drenaje para llegar mas rápido a las celdas.

-Freddy esto es mas extraño que cruzar un puente improvisado –dijo Edan

-cállate , era esto o el techo otra vez – dijo Freddy

Los chicos siguieron avanzando , hasta que escucharon unos ruidos y se dirigieron a unas rejillas cuando se asomaron se sorprendieron y enfurecieron de ver …

continuara...

* * *

tada , me mataran yase

a y lo queiba a decir se me va a dificultar actualisar voy a tratar de aserlo

preguntita si tubieran la oportunidad de estar en bajoterra que arian?...

espero les alla gustado bye bye ...;)


End file.
